


Otabek and Yuri play Sims

by Mushaloons



Category: The Sims (Video Games), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Could be platonic, M/M, Otabek sucks at sims, Yuri Hates JJ, Yuri loves murder, wait a minute could that count as major character death, yuri makes victor and yuuri just to kill them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: "Did you kill yourself again?""Don't say it like that. It sounds like I committed suicide.""Technically you did."





	Otabek and Yuri play Sims

_Otabek Altin seems to have died. Cause of death? Peeing himself._

Yuri snorted as he read the pop up. "Who knew you'd have such a hard time taking care of yourself." He teased.

Otabek's face flushed at the comment. "Shut up." 

The younger boy shrugged and leaned over to reload the game. "How many times did we have to start over because you ended up murdering all the sims in the household?" Yuri tapped a couple of keys, and the screen flashed, blinking back to the main page. "Maybe you should just let me play and you watch."

"And let you have all the fun? No way." Otabek snatched the laptop out of his reach. Thank God for Yuri’s growth being slow. Otherwise the laptop would’ve been in his hands already. “Besides, at least I didn’t make the other skaters and kill them continuously.”

”THAT WAS A PHASE, BEKA. Viktor just pissed me off so I just came up with methods of killing him in-game.”

”...You took a modding class just to come up with more ideas.”

”Whatever, I don’t do it anymore.” Yuri kept trying to grab at the laptop, flailing around in Otabek’s lap like a dying fish. Otabek arched an eyebrow. “Then why does this house have so many JJ corpses around it?”

His eyes widened. ”Shit did I forget to put them in the basement?” Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Well, yeah, ‘cause it’s JJ.” 

Otabek laughed and started up the world that was just him and Yuri. At least, it looked like them. “Did you put his corpses in this game too?”

Yuri was busy pouting in a corner during this whole exchange, and he didn’t notice what Otabek had done. “What?” He snapped. 

Then he saw what world Otabek had loaded. “Shit Otabek no-“

It was too late. The gamehad loaded completely, and he saw it. The family wasn’t just the two of them. There was a baby too.  _Who looked exactly like Yuri and him put together._

He whipped around to look quizzically at his friend. “What is this?”

Yuri’s face was all shades of red as he tackled the laptop and shut it. “N-nothing!” He stuttered.

“Seriously man? You’re gonna say that you had a sim baby with me and never told me?” 

“Hey, it’s not like you ever payed child support for it.” His lower lip was trembling, and he was trying not to cry.

”’It?’ Yuri, this is our child, not an It.” Otabek tried to give him the most stern look possible, but the corner of his mouth kept twitching.

”I named her Bea. Happy?” He crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from the older boy. It was kind of cute. 

“Why’d you make her again?”

”BecauseIwantedtoseehowourchildwouldlooklike.” His face was pink.

”What?”

”Because,” Yuri repeated, dragging the words out slowly. “I wanted to see how our child would look like if we ever did have kids.”

”Oh.” Silence washed over both of them. Otabek clicked on Bea. She didn’t look anything like him at all, with Yuri’s blond hair and blue eyes. “She’s cute.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “They all look the same when they’re babies. Like they’re aliens or something.”

”Yeah but this is our kid.” He said softly.

The other boy just rolled his eyes even harder. “Are you seriously getting sappy over Sims?” He teased.

”...yes? And in case you forgot, you made her.”

”True. But can we please play a different family?”

Otabek pretended to consider his answer. “Nope.”

“You ass.”

Just then Sim Otabek crapped himself and died. Yuri smirked and snatched the laptop from real Otabek’s grip. “Karma bitch.”

He made a mental note to break into the game later. And find out why his bladder has no control.

**Author's Note:**

> i made sims sound more like an action game  
> It’s implied that it’s Sims 4, but it could be sims 3


End file.
